


Satisfied

by TrashcanHero



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanHero/pseuds/TrashcanHero
Summary: Sticky. Exhausted. Satisfied. Quick Gregg/Angus sensory study.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> If you like listening to music while reading, I would suggest one of these two songs. I listened to them while writing to get the vibe I wanted.
> 
> I Feel It Coming- The Weeknd feat. Daft Punk
> 
> Sick- Barcelona
> 
> Enjoy!

It started slow. With a gentle press. Lips on lips. Eyes fluttering closed. 

The two on the couch becoming oblivious to the characters chatting on the tv screen. Breathing in the scent of each other. Sinking deeper into their embrace.

They pulled back. Lidded eyes looking into lidded eyes.  
"I love you, Cap'n." Whispered. Shaky.  
"I love you too, Bug." Low. Rumbling.

Not so gentle this time. Lips colliding in a desperate rush. Hands moving to areas only each other know about. Bodies colliding in an attempt of more contact. The smaller's leather jacket is pushed off his shoulders by the larger. His shirt soon follows. Blonde fur being ruffled in different directions by the shirt lifted over his head. 

Their lips join again and part. Tongues fighting for dominance as the bear pushes the fox down onto the couch. The fox's hands find their way under the bear's sweater and pull it over his head. 

There's a forceful tug at the smaller's skinny jeans. Unbuttoning. The sound of unzipping. The rest of their clothes soon join the pile of juxtaposing cashmere and leather on the floor.

Then a moment of stillness. Taking in the sight of each other. Panting softly. Muttered tv being ignored. Before it all starts again.

Hands running all over. Every inch of body getting attention. Breath hitching. 

Kisses trail down the side of the fox's neck. The subtle lingering of cigarette smoke buried in his fur. A gasp.  
Teeth sinking into the bear's shoulder. A deep growl rumbled next to the fox's ear. Grinding against each other. The friction becoming unbearable.

A breath. "Please..."

Large hands latch onto the smaller's hips.

Eyes widening. Then pain, pleasure, euphoria. Tears well in the fox's eyes at the pressure. Head thrown back. A shaky moan escapes them both.  
Thrust. Legs wrap around the bear's hips. Thrust. Claws digging into his back. Thrust. Rocking into the couch. Sweat matting fur. Back arching. Eyes locking. In. Out. Over and over. No holding back. Until it's too much.

A grunt. A yelp. Toes curling. Claws digging deeper.  
"A-Angus!!"

They ride the moment as long as possible. Clinging together. Bodies tightening until they go limp.

The bear collapses on the other. Heavily breathing on the fox's neck. The fox remains frozen staring at the ceiling. Panting. Tears absently rolling out the sides of his eyes.

Hearts still pounding.  
Sticky. Exhausted. Satisfied.

Then it ends as gently as it began. Breathing slowing. Pressed together. Eyes fluttering closed.

A kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you, Gregg."  
A nuzzle into the crook of his lover's neck.  
"I love you too, Angus."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first dabbling into anything remotely sinful so I hope it was okay! Just wanted to practice with sensory details and I used my two favorite precious gays. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
